Fluttershy
|hair = |skin = |voice = Andrea Libman|race = Human Pegasus (in Equestria)|caption = Fluttershy as she appears in Hamstocalypse Now|occupation = Student at Canterlot High Animal caretaker Rainbooms' tambourine player|relatives = Family (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special)|cutie mark = |eyeshadow = |name = Fluttershy}} Fluttershy is a student from Canterlot High and one of the main characters of Equestria Girls. She is an animal caretaker who works at the animal shelter whenever she's not at school. She is also the tambourine player and a songwriter for her band, The Rainbooms. Fluttershy's most prominent of her charges as an animal caretaker is Angel the bunny. She represents the element of kindness. Depiction in films My Little Pony Equestria Girls Fluttershy first appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls, when she's being bullied by Sunset Shimmer after Fluttershy turns in Twilight Sparkle's crown to Principal Celestia. After Twilight sticks up for her, they introduce themselves. Fluttershy acts as shyly when she first met Twilight, and then opens up once she sees Spike. Fluttershy tells Twilight that she found her crown outside Canterlot High and took it to Principal Celestia when she thinks the crown is a prop. The crown becomes a prize for the Princess of the Fall Formal. She later joins Twilight in the cafeteria at lunch time, explaining how things work at the school, mentioning all the different cliques and that Sunset Shimmer rules them all. She even helps Twilight knowing where's the head of the party planning committee, Pinkie Pie is. After Twilight is made a fool of by videos of her using the library's computers (filmed by Snips and Snails at Sunset Shimmer's behest), Fluttershy comes to help her, alongside the rest of her four friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. At this point, it is revealed that she and her four friends had been driven apart by the machinations of Sunset Shimmer. Fluttershy particularly dislikes Pinkie for ruining her silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing noisemakers. When Twilight shows them that Sunset Shimmer is responsible for everything, they reconcile, and help Twilight become Princess of the Fall Formal. When Sunset threatens Twilight after begin corrupted by the Element of Magic and tries to eliminate Twilight, Fluttershy and the others protect her, and the Element of Magic, refusing to kill its true wielder, imbues Fluttershy with the Element of Kindness, giving her a half-pony form, allowing her and the others to defeat Sunset and reform her. Fluttershy then helps with teaching Sunset the true value of friendship after Twilight returns to Equestira. [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks']] Fluttershy reappears in the sequel My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts, where she is seen playing a tambourine. She is also revealed to be a songwriter, as she asks Rainbow Dash if the Rainbooms could perform the song she wrote, only to be rebuffed each time by her. When the Dazzlings arrive at Canterlot High and drive a rift into the students' unity, the Rainbooms call on Twilight to come help them once more. When the Rainbooms perform their first song during the Battle of the Bands, Fluttershy is spooked from performing by having a stage light shined on her by Snips and Snails, one of the rival bands. When the Rainbooms are then trapped under the stage where the finals are to be held by Trixie Lulamoon and her band, The Illusions, Fluttershy finally reaches her breaking point against Rainbow, both with refusing to play the songs she wrote, and when she pushes her and the other girls too far with her continued claims with saying the Rainbooms are "her" band. When Sunset ends their arguing and chastises them over letting petty issues drive a wedge into their friendships and warp it into something the Dazzlings can feed on, Fluttershy feels horrible over her behavior and makes amends with the rest of the Rainbooms. As an added benefit, Rainbow finally agrees to use one of Fluttershy's songs for fighting the Dazzlings, much to her joy. The Rainbooms later perform her song as the second portion of Welcome to the Show, after making amends for not using Fluttershy's songs, among other things, to nearly drive them apart in the process. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Music to My Ears Fluttershy appears briefly at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends, waving to DJ Pon-3 when she enters. Guitar Centered Fluttershy appears with her friends at the music store and watches the shred-off between Rainbow Dash and Trixie. Hamstocalypse Now In the animated short Hamstocalypse Now, Fluttershy is a volunteer at an animal shelter. She leaves a large group of hamsters in Rarity's care while she cleans the hamsters' habitat. When the hamsters become too much for Rarity to handle, Fluttershy hypnotizes and calms the unruly rodents with a tambourine. As she plays, she transforms into her half-pony form. Pinkie on the One Fluttershy appears briefly near the end of the short, watching Pinkie Pie rock out on the drums. Player Piano Fluttershy appears as a mostly non-notable presence in the short, watching Rarity play the keytar. A Case for the Bass Fluttershy appears with her friends when Applejack bargains with Flim and Flam for her bass guitar, at one point glaring scornfully at the two for trying to scam her. Shake Your Tail Fluttershy sings the titular song with her friends and helps set up the auditorium for the Rainbooms' performance, briefly suggesting an animal-friendly theme. Perfect Day for Fun In the short, Fluttershy goes to the school carnival with Twilight Sparkle. When playing Whack-A-Mole, she pets the moles instead of hitting them. She however whacks a Discord-shaped plush out of Twilight's hands. She meets up with the rest of the Mane 6 in a photo booth. In a series of photos, Applejack and Twilight pull her into a fun house. While Applejack and Twilight are scared of the house, Fluttershy shows indifference to it. She and the rest of the Mane 6 appear on a Ferris wheel at the end of the short. My Past is Not Today Fluttershy briefly appears in a flashback putting her hand on Sunset Shimmer's after Sunset's defeat. Friendship Through the Ages Fluttershy performs the song with the Rainbooms and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer and a group of animals in a field of flowers, while singing the second verse of the song. [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games']] Fluttershy appears again in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She helps Pinkie Pie win the baking contest of the Academic Decathlon but drops out of the spelling bee after misspelling "immigration". She is later paired with Applejack in the archery portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, hitting a bull's-eye through blind luck. During the games, Fluttershy bonds with the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle over their shared habit of smuggling their pets to school. She lets Twilight hold Angel to cheer her up when she is upset. This act of kindness causes Fluttershy to pony up, but her magic is drained by Twilight's special pendant-like device. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts [[The Science of Magic|'The Science of Magic']] ]]In this short Sunset Shimmer attempts to see how magic works in the human world. When she tests out Fluttershy, once she starts shaking her tambourine, the wavelengths on Sunset's monitor transform into the shape of butterflies. After Fluttershy ponies up, she makes butterflies fly out. This causes Sunset's equipment to short out and throw the room into darkness, save for the light generated from one butterfly that perches on Sunset's nose, much to her surprise. Out of all the hapless events that happened to Sunset, Fluttershy's was the most harmless. Personality at The Sweet Shoppe.]] Fluttershy speaks in a quiet, soft voice. She is sweet, gentle and kind, and is often very shy and timid around others. However, she can become forceful and assertive if her friends are placed in danger (but can often be afraid of some causes). Fluttershy loves and cares for all animals and is willing to help them at any cost, but is very fearful of many things. Hasbro online descriptions Hasbro.com Equestria Girls description There isn't a kinder soul in all of Canterlot High than Fluttershy. She's always ready to help a friend in need, especially the four-legged furry kind. Just ask the animals from the underground pet adoption agency she runs out of her locker at school, or the ones she keeps in her backpack. They'll all tell you the same thing: that Fluttershy always puts others first. Of course, she'd never tell you that herself, 'cause she's a little... well... shy. Now she'll have to muster up her courage and find her inner strength to help her newest friend in need, Twilight Sparkle. Luckily, she's got the most magical power of all on her side, the power of friendship! Rainbow Rocks description Sweet, gentle and sincere, Fluttershy will do anything to support her friends. When it really counts, she conquers her stage fright and finds the courage to shake things up as the Rainboom’s tambourine player. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Fluttershy keeps it sweet playing the tambourine with The Rainbooms! She might not like the spotlight, but that's something she can overcome to help out her friends. She's ready to rock out with a song that's in tune with the magic of friendship! Friendship Games description Fluttershy is all about helping her teammates in need. ''Fun fact: Her inner strength and kindness always save the day.'' Merchandise Three dolls of Fluttershy have been released for Equestria Girls ''in 2013: one as a standard doll, another in a fashion set with an extra outfit, and the next in the School Pep Rally set (as a Toys "R" Us exclusive). Her description in the back of the standard doll's packaging reads, "She may be quiet, but her sweet style simply shouts cute!" Four dolls have been released for ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''in 2014: one in the ''Rainbow Rocks ''single, another in a "Doll and Pony" set with the pony version of herself, another in the ''Rainbow Rocks ''neon single, and the last is the "Rockin Hairstyle" doll (wearing the outfit similar to the one she wore in Friendship Through the Ages). And so far, two dolls of Fluttershy has been released for ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''in 2015: one in the Sporty Style set for the Archery event, and another for the School Spirit single. A Fluttershy doll with wings will also be release for a Toys "R" Us exclusive for the Ponymania line in 2015. A doll of Fluttershy (wearing her school clothes) was released in 2014 for the "Equestria Girls Collection" single. And a Fluttershy doll with molded hair was release in 2014 for the "Budget" series. Quotes :"Canterlot's animal shelter needs more volunteers. Won't you help an animal that can't help itself?"'' :"You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might wanna tuck him into your backpack. That's what I do." :"Oh, I don't think you understand. You'd have to convince everyone here to vote for you instead of her: the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers..." :"Yay!" :"Ladies and gentlehamsters, please!" :"There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt." :"It was pretty distracting..." :"Don't know why I even asked..." : : :”Still no word from Princess Twilight?" See also * Fluttershy's pony counterpart on the MLP: FiM wiki. Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Eco-Kids Gallery es:Fluttershy pl:Fluttershy pt-br:Fluttershy Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Eco-Kids Category:Musicians